power_rangers_ninja_steelfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Rush
Gold Rush is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. This episode features an appearance of the Lion Fire Zord. This episode marks the first appearance of the Ninja Clone Star and the first full appearance of the Ninja Steel Gold Ranger's civilian form. Synopsis Both the Power Rangers and Galvanax attempt to find more information about the mysterious Gold Ranger. Plot The episode starts with the Gold Ranger fighting with a monster and defeated him. Till the other rangers arrive, the Gold Ranger had left. The Rangers were standing in a queue in order to meet Levi Weston , a country music singer. All the Rangers, except Brody are very excited to meet Levi Weston. Brody wonderes why everyone is crazy about Levi Weston. Hayley says that she could do anything to win the backstage passes and Sarah supports her.Victor and Monty mocks watching the dress of a girl who claims to be Levi's greatest fan. Suddenly Ripcon appears and attacks Levi, but Brody rescues him and takes him to safety. The Rangers except Brody morph and fight Ripcon. Levi asks Brody to be his bodyguard. At first Brody denies but later says that he would do but in two conditions - First , to give backstage passes for all his friends. Second, his not goonna follow his silly little rules. Levi agrees. Meanwhile , Ripcon bumps into Tom , Levi's Manager and find out the Gold Power Star from his briefcase. The Rangers attack Ripcon and Tom escapes. Redbot informs Brody that Rangers are on the beach. They battle Ripcon. Suddenly, Madame Odius appears and they both vanishes. The Kudabots kidnap Tom suspecting him to be the Gold Ranger. They take him to a warehouse. Meanwhile, Brody befriends Levi,and apologises for considering him as a fan attracted celebrity. Suddenly Calvin calls him . Brody leaves and Levi chases him realising he lwft the backstage passes. Ripcon finds the Gold Ninja Power Star and enquires Tom about the traitor . The Rangers appear and morph into action . They ask Tom to morph but he leaves. Levi enters there and morphs to the Gold Ranger, much to everyone's astonishment. They battle Ripcon and he flees . The Rangers battle a Scullgator in a Megazord. Levi enters the base and Mick gives him two power stars. Levi narrates his story of how he got the Gold Power Star as the Nexus Prism arrived and later he was kidnapped by Odius until the Astro Zord rescued him. In the ship , Odius accuses Ripcon to be the traitor , letting Ripcon go crazy. As Levi was about to announce the results of his greatest fan , Victor arrives with hos new costume. Levi announces the little girl Mary as the winner. Victor mocks the girl again and the girl switches on his fan and he flies away . Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red Ranger) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue Ranger) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White Ranger) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink Ranger) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold Ranger) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Amanda Billing - Principal Hastings *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Ripcon, Cosmo Royale (voices) *Stanley Jackson - Tom *Morgan Bradley - Car Mom *Daryl Habraken - Narrator *Isodona Pontes - Mary Masters Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red Ranger - Robo Red Zord, Ninja Master Mode, Ninja Clone *Ninja Steel Blue Ranger - Dragon Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger - Nitro Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel White Ranger - Kodiak Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Pink Ranger - Zoom Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Gold Ranger - Ninja Master Mode Errors *Despite the editing of the NinjaRed Nin Shuriken, the Kakuranger symbol wasn't edited out of the Megazord battle. *The Ninja Storm symbol appeared when Robo Red leaped out due to the use of the HurricaneRed Nin Shuriken in Ninninger. *Levi had his Zord Star on his belt despite not having it until the end. *Despite having one of his horns being cut off, Ripcon retained both horns when using "Double Sword Doom Strike" against Levi. This is mostly because there exists no Sentai footage of his counterpart using the attack with only one horn intact. Notes *First time a Ranger other than Brody uses the Ninja Master Blade. *The instrumental theme from Dino Charge is once again heard during Megazord finisher sequence. *The episode's name may be an homage to the Gold Zeo Ranger's finisher where he shouts out "It's time for a gold rush!" See Also (Rangers vs Ripcon fight footage) (Megazord fight footage) (Levi battling the unidentified contestant) (StarNinger joining heroes)